Hello, cruel world
by Ame Winner
Summary: Cuando uno imaginaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, algo como aquello ocurría.


Basado en el segundo capítulo de la Séptima Temporada.

Además, amo la gabardina de Castiel.

_Advertencia: Inevitablemente, spoilers de ese capítulo (y alguna que otra incongruencia mía). Insinuación de Slash._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, cruel world<strong>

Todo lo que había quedado de Castiel, era esa gabardina que Dean tomó de la represa.

Castiel desapareció bajo el agua, la prenda fue lo que salió a flote cuando la oscuridad desapareció y la superficie volvió a tornarse clara y tranquila. El ángel, ahora autoproclamado nuevo Dios, había sido obstinado y arrogante pero seguía siendo alguien importante en la vida de Dean.

Y probablemente llamarlo _importante, _era reducir las dimensiones de esa verdad.

Castiel era vital en su mundo…., aún cuando éste había dicho que debía de arrodillarse, obedecerle, jurar fidelidad y todas esas patrañas que hubieran hecho reír a Dean, de no saber que por su imprudencia, Castiel era capaz -y quizás tendría la voluntad- de volarle la cabeza con un chasquido de dedos.

Ante sus reproches, poco antes de que los Leviatanes ocuparan el cuerpo de Castiel, el mayor de los Winchester sólo había sido capaz de alegar que eran _familia _y se guardó esa otra verdad, la más importante, aunque los ojos de Castiel le traspasaban y le exigían hablar.

_Familia…_

Era para reír pues si quería describir lo que tenían, se había quedado corto con aquella palabra.

–Maldito tonto –repitió arrojando la gabardina, ya seca, a una pila de cosas olvidadas que nadie había tocado durante un buen tiempo pues el polvo y el desorden eran evidentes.

–Dean…

Sabiéndose descubierto, atrapado con ese sentimiento atravesado en el pecho, Dean tomó la cerveza fría que había dejado rezagada y dio un trago, aclarándose la garganta y tratando de tragarse el pesar que sentía presionando sobre el corazón.

No hablaría de eso, simplemente _no. _

Habían vuelto a ser sólo familia, lo fueron cuando Castiel comenzó a mentir y a ocultar cosas importantes para ellos, situaciones que pudieron evitar de saberlas y peligros que hubieran sido menores de no vivir entre engaños o silencios.

–Dean –Bobby insistió–, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Claro –se dejó caer en el sillón, cerveza en mano y con aire desenfadado–, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?...

Que Sam estuviera a un paso de perder la cordura y que los Leviatanes anduvieran sueltos por el mundo le parecían buenas razones aunque, claro, había una que pesaba mucho más. Bobby dirigió una mirada al abrigo, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema por tercera vez. Sam y él sabían que Castiel era un _buen amigo_ y que perderlo_, _sí afectaba a Dean; ese negarse a hablar del tema sólo lo enfatizaba.

–Me estoy relajando antes de ir a patear traseros –y estirando una pierna, empujó la nevera para dejarla al alcance del otro–. Anda, toma una.

–Hoy no, alguien tiene que estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Dean no respondió pero sí le dio otro trago largo a la cerveza. Bobby tenía razón pues con Sam viendo cosas en donde no las había, confundiendo lo real con lo que no lo era…, él no podía darse el lujo de ponerse sentimental.

Aún tenía familia a la cual proteger.

–Bien –agregó, inclinándose hacia el frente–, ¿qué encontraste?

Bobby abrió el libro que llevaba consigo, el maltrecho ejemplar parecía a punto de romperse en pedazos y las hojas crujían al pasarlas de un lado al otro.

–Hallé un verso Rashi –comentó, tomándose un momento para leer–. "Dios creó un Leviatán macho y una hembra, entonces mató a la hembra y la salvó para los honestos, ya que si los leviatanes llegaran a procrear, entonces el mundo no podría interponérseles..."

Dean resopló, acomodándose en su asiento.

–Milenios de abstinencia, eso pone de mal humor a cualquiera –y Dean comenzaba a pensar que el antiguo Dios había tenido graves problemas mentales, creando tantas cosas que destruirían al resto de su creación al menor descuido.

–Y la historia sigue –Bobby pasó las hojas–, sin describir como detenerles…

–Genial –y a Dean no le parecía que hubiera algo a discutir. Simplemente se levantó, dispuesto a dar batalla–, vayamos por ellos.

Seguro que Bobby hubiera estado dispuesto a decir más pero, como pocas veces hacía, suspiró y cerró ese libro.

–Hablaré con Sam –añadió, en lugar de discutir.

–Perfecto.

Dean caminó detrás de Bobby, siguiendo sus pasos, pero se detuvo y con un simpe gesto dio a entender que le alcanzaría; antes de irse debía de hacer algo o no se sentiría tranquilo y concentrado en lo que sí debía.

Él le había fallado a Castiel, y aunque podía callar lo que sentía…

–Maldito tonto.

… no era capaz de negarlo.

Con la gabardina entre manos, la sacudió y la dobló tan pulcramente que él mismo se sorprendió por aquel esmerado cuidado que no se había propuesto tener; para terminar la apretó un poco, arrugándola como acostumbraba estar.

–Mucho mejor –abrió un cajón, con ropa suya, y le hizo un lugar entre el resto de las prendas que sí podían reemplazarse.

La guardaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, y lo haría porque sabía que Castiel iba a volver a darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro por no haberse sincerado en el momento en el que éste lo exigió; Castiel no podía desaparecer tan sólo así, aún tenían una larga lista de pendientes personales que requerían atención.

Porque ellos, eran más que amigos.

Y más que, sólo familia…

oOo


End file.
